Happy Birthday, Damon
by DamonElena2012
Summary: And as they pulled away from each other, she smiled at him.  "Happy Birthday, Damon. "
1. Back in Time for a Night

8 months have passed since Stefan had handed himself over to Klaus to save Damon. Although they were finding more and more leads each day, Stefan could cover his tracks as if he'd never been there. They were having no luck.

Damon was sitting on the couch in the boarding house when the noise of a front door opening caught his attention. It was ten at night on a Saturday, no one would come over at this hour.

Standing up, he walked to the door to find it closed. He frowned. All of a sudden he heard someone running towards him and when he turned around he was entangled in a hug with Elena Gilbert.

"Why are you hugging me? ", asked Damon and Elena pulled away.

"Because it's your birthday! ", exclaimed Elena.

Damon's eyes narrowed at her, "How did you know that? That's not information I usually divulge... "

"I'm a girl, I snoop. ", said Elena.

Damon sighed, "So what if it's my birthday? ", asked Damon, getting a glass of alcohol and taking a long sip.

"Damon, everyone should celebrate their birthday! ", said Elena, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I haven't celebrated my birthday in 146 years. Why start now? ", said Damon, gulping the rest of the drink down.

Elena sighed, "You know I was going to give you a present but now I think I'll just leave. ", said Elena attempting to use reverse psychology.

Damon smirked, "OK, bye bye now. "

"Damon! ", said Elena, hitting him on the chest, "You need to stop your brooding and we are going somewhere to celebrate your birthday. "

"OK, I have two answers to that. 1) I don't brood and 2) I know a pretty good place where we can celebrate it. ", said Damon stealing a quick glance upstairs, earning a slap from Elena.

"Can you stop hitting me? Isn't it supposed to be my birthday? ", asked Damon, smirking.

Elena sighed, "Are we going or not? ", asked Elena, walking towards the door, Damon following behind her, getting in to the car they drove towards Elena's house.

"I know a good place we can go outside of town... well actually I know a lot of places but... I think I'll stick with this one. We need to get you changed into something club like... ", said Damon, pulling into her driveway.

Elena walked upstairs to her room knowing fully well that Damon would be sitting on her bed.

"You don't get surprised by this anymore, I need a new technique. ", said Damon.

Elena rolled her eyes and turned around to find Damon standing right in front of her. She would've screamed if it weren't for his hand covering her mouth.

They stayed like that for a few seconds until Damon whispered, "You done? "

At her nod he took his hand away from her mouth, taking the hit he got for frightening her.

He laughed as she went to her closet to find a dress, "So what sort of dress do you want me to wear?" asked Elena, tilting her head to the side.

"Oh the possibilities... ", said Damon, doing the _flirty eye thing he does_ as Elena calls it.

She rolled her eyes as he continued, "I don't know, surprise me. Make my mouth drop open. ", said Damon, falling casually onto her bed.

She got a black one out and high heels that she would successfully be able to walk in. She walked to the bathroom and locked the door.

"You know Elena, if I wanted to get in there I would have no problem breaking down that door. ", said Damon from the other side of the door.

"You know, Damon you're an ass. ", said Elena from the inside.

"Are trying to make me come in there? ", she heard Damon reply and she chuckled.

Inside the bathroom she finished putting her make up on. She stepped back and examined herself in the mirror. The black dress stopped just above her knees and hugged her curved perfectly and she had to say, she looked pretty hot.

On the outside of the bathroom, Damon was snooping around her room when he came across the pictured stuck to her mirror. One of them was only taken about a week ago, it was a photo of him and Elena in the middle of a bickering session over who was going to watch their show, he laughed at the memory. That fight was completely pointless.

The sound of the bathroom door caught his attention and he turned around only to have his mouth drop open at the beautiful woman standing in front of him.

She couldn't help but blush at the look he was giving her, it didn't hurt every once in a while to feel beautiful.

"You look... Wow. ", said Damon, his mouth still open.

Elena grinned, "Why thank you Mr. Salvatore. "

They arrived at the club at about 10:40 and walked into find everybody dancing, some were talking at tables and some were having a drink at the bar.

As if someone knew they had arrived a sixties song came on and Elena turned around and grinned.

"Damon, show me how it's done in the sixties. ", said Elena.

Damon smiled at her, "Alright but be prepared. ", said Damon, leaning down to whisper something in her ear, "I'm awesome. "

She laughed as he dragged her onto the dance floor.

After about 40 minutes of dancing to sixties songs the pair was sitting down talking.

"That was amazing. I've never felt so free spirited! ", said Elena, grinning.

"That's what the sixties were like. ", said Damon, leaning his head on her shoulder.

She didn't tell him off for doing it. It was his birthday and she would let him do what he wants.

On the way back to town Damon broke the silence by asking, "Do you want me to drop you home? ",

Elena nodded and smiled, "I got you a present but I put it in the boarding house kitchen, that's why I wasn't at the front door when you came to check who it was.

As Damon pulled into her drive way Elena said, "Thankyou for going back to the sixties for a night, Damon. I had a lot of fun. "

Damon smiled, "So did I. ", before she could open the passenger side door he had already raced out at vampire speed and opened it for her.

When Elena hopped out she turned around as he closed the door, turning to her.

"Elena, thank you, for tonight... No one's ever really cared whether it was my birthday or not so thank you. ", said Damon, staring into her eyes.

The air was thick with tension then and both of them seemed to be moving in slow motion.

Damon, slowly leaning in, gave her the chance to slap him away or walk off but she didn't and their lips collided in a slow, tender kiss.

Elena's hands were playing with his hair as Damon deepened the kiss.

They stayed like that for a moment, both of them knowing that just for tonight. All of the complicated things and worries in their lives were forgotten and just for that moment, only the two of them existed. This was their moment of weakness. And as they pulled away from each other Elena smiled at him,

"Happy Birthday Damon. "


	2. Birthday Presents

Opening the boarding house door, Damon felt his lips. The ones that Elena Gilbert had just kissed. He couldn't stop smiling, he couldn't get her out of his head.

Her brown eyes, her laugh, she was beautiful. Not only on the outside but on the inside too. She was considerate of people's feelings and he had never trusted anyone as much as he trusted her.

He was drowning in her. And enjoying every second of it.

Walking into the kitchen, Damon made his way to the counter where 3 not-so-perfectly wrapped presents sat with an envelope that was addressed to _The Self Serving Psychopath with no Redeeming Qualities_ on top.

When he opened the letter there was 1 piece of paper that was front and back with writing. He started to read,

_Damon,_

_Happy 172__nd__ birthday. Yeah that's right, I did the math! Hope you enjoy your present, I considered it for a long time so if you don't like it I swear I'm never talking to you again._

_I can't believe how close we've come in 3 years. You used to be a bloodthirsty killer and now you're... what are you again? _

_Oh yeah, I remember now, you're the guy that does stupid and crazy things for the ones he loves, I have proof of that. You're the person that acts like a complete ass but on the inside you're just a big fluffy puppy who needs a hug. OK I'm going to pay for that. _

_Thankyou for everything you've done for me, for loving me when I've completely rejected you. I feel I can trust you with anything. You know, Stefan used to tell me to watch out for you, that you were dangerous and incapable of love. But over the past 2 years I've realised he couldn't be more wrong. You are the most loving person I've ever met. Even if you don't show it. _

_The first time I met you I was immediately drawn to your eyes. They're so incredibly blue they almost give you away for not being human. Wait, that wasn't the first time I met you! That crow in the graveyard. That was you, wasn't it?_

_I think you need to know something. When Stefan told me that you were going to die, something washed over me. Not guilt or pain. But it was like my body realised something my brain didn't. I'm not ready for you to not be here. _

_OK, this was only supposed to be a birthday card, not a conversation with a piece of freaking paper. _

_OK, Happy Birthday Damon._

He put the letter down and smiled, the letter only added to the growing affection he had towards her. She isn't ready for him to not be here.

He went to the first gift which was the biggest and tore it open to find a new leather jacket that he needed after his other one was torn a couple of weeks ago.

He smiled and moved onto the second last one, inside was a leather book that he recognized as the same design as Elena's journal only black. A letter slid out of it and he bent over to pick it up.

_You go through a lot of stuff everyday; I figured you could find the time to write it all down._

The last present was something that he really wasn't expecting. It was is mother's ring that she was going to give to _him_ but when she died their father got possession of it and gave it to Stefan.

He read the note that Elena had put with it,

_Stefan gave this to me and told me about its history and how it was your mother's. I figured I should give it back to the person it was meant for._

He looked at the ring, memories of his mother flooding back to him. It was overwhelming, remembering her. His mother told him to give it to the one he loved.

And he was going to do just that.

Right now.

**Hey, this is Gen, thanks to everyone who reviewed, been a bit slack lately but I plan to update all my stories this week, I've made a lot of promises to do that. Anyway leave a review if you liked it!**


	3. The Ring

Elena turned the lights off and walked to her bed, the moon lighting up her room. She sat down and sighed, they still hadn't found Stefan and to be honest she wasn't even sure she was looking anymore. Even though she knew Damon was still looking around the place and taking notes, Stefan could be half way around the world for all they know.

A voice broke Elena out of her thoughts,

"Thinking about me? ", asked the voice she immediately recognized as Damon's, turning around, she looked up to him.

"Damon, what are you doing here? ", asked Elena, not bothering to get him to go away.

"It's about the present you gave me. The ring... ", said Damon, sitting down next to her on the bed.

"You don't want it back? ", asked a frowning Elena.

Damon quickly replied, "No, I loved it... I just uh... I want you to have it. ", why was he so nervous around her?

"What, Damon I gave it to you, I want you to have It. ", said Elena.

Damon shook his head, "My mother told me like a week before she died that if she gave it to me that I would give it to the one I love so I want you to take this. ", said Damon.

Elena looked into his eyes, getting lost in the ocean-like orbs of colour.

They stayed in a comfortable silence for a long time and soon Damon took the ring and slowly slid it onto her ring finger.

Elena smiled at him and leaned forward to wrap his arms around his neck. Damon slowly did the same, closing his eyes, taking a mental picture of the moment.

They slowly pulled apart and he was about to stand up when he felt Elena's hand grab his.

"Damon, I would like it if you stayed with me... We could talk for a while? ", she suggested and smiled as he comfortably fell onto the right side of her bed.

Lying down next to him, she turned to face him, "Did you like your presents? "

Damon smiled, "I did, thankyou Elena. "

"Are you gonna write in the journal? ", she asked, smiling.

"Maybe, just know that I won't use as many adjectives in it as much as Stefan does. ", said Damon, smirking.

Elena rolled her eyes, but she couldn't hold back a smile. Why does she make him smile all the time? She should be getting annoyed at this... Or should she? Maybe it was time she got a sense of the old Elena back...

Damon snapped her out of her thoughts, "Can I kiss you? "

Elena's eyes widened, "Damon, you almost sounded innocent... Too bad you lost any sense of innocence a long time ago. "

Damon sighed, "Yeah alright... "

Elena moved closer to him, snuggling up to his side.

"I'm not your pillow, Gilbert. ", said Damon, looking down at the sleeping beauty.

Elena mumbled something that even Damon with his vampire hearing couldn't place, he chuckled as her eyes started to droop, her breathing slowed and she fell asleep.

Meanwhile Damon was asking himself whether he should leave or not. He didn't want her to be at him tomorrow so he decided it would be best if he left. Slowly he took her arm off his chest and rushed with vampire speed outside into the cool, night air.

**Hey! Thanks for all your lovely, wonderful, good, great, beautiful, amazing and magical reviews =] **

**You see that little link below that says review? Click on it and see what happens...**

**=]**


	4. The Morning After

Elena woke from her slumber, immediately sitting up looking around the room for Damon. Hadn't stayed overnight?

She leaned over to check the time. 10:00 AM. Luckily it was a Saturday so she didn't bother to get up straight away.

She grabbed her phone and found Damon's contact, sending him a text,

_**Where are you?**_

_**I left last night cuz i thought you'd regret asking me to stay.**_

Elena frowned, _why would she be mad at him about that? _

_**I don't regret asking you**_

Elena sent back, walking to the bathroom that joined with her bedroom and brushed her teeth. Meanwhile Damon had already showered and gotten dressed, now was in the boarding house kitchen.

_**Oh well...**_

Elena read the text message frowning and walked into her bedroom to find Damon sitting on her windowsill.

Walking over to him, she sat down next to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

Damon looked at her, smiling, "What did I say last night? "

"Sorry, you're a good teddy bear. ", said Elena.

Damon raced to the other side of the room, making her sit up instantly, confused.

"You take that back! ", said Damon, pointing at her.

Elena smiled, "Make me. ", _did I really just say that_, she thought to herself.

Damon's eyes widened, saying what she was thinking out loud, "Did you just say that? ", he said, moving closer to her.

Elena tilted her head to the side, "Yeah, have you gone deaf now, grandpa? "

_OK,_ she thought, _they were officially flirting._

He smirked and kept moving closer, "It's on, Gilbert. ", he said and before she could reply, she felt herself being lifted off the ground and moving fast around the house.

She screamed as she threw her figure onto the downstairs lounge, laughing as he attacked her sides, tickling her.

"Alright, Damon, stop! Stop! I'm sorry, I take it back! ", exclaimed Elena, trying to push Damon off but failing as she was laughing so much.

"Alright then. ", said Damon, taking his hands away from her and sitting down next to her.

Elena sighed capturing the attention of the older Salvatore brother, "What was that sigh for? "

Elena looked at him, "Take a guess. "

Damon looked down at the floor and Elena continued, "Do you ever miss him, Damon? "

Damon was silent for a second then replied, "Everyday. "

Elena smiled solemnly at him, "Is there even the slightest chance we'll find him. "

"To find him? Yeah. To bring him home? ", Damon fell silent and they glanced at each other, their eyes having a conversation they were too afraid to say out loud.

Damon stood up, bringing her with him, "Do you wanna come to the boarding house? ", asked Damon, out of the blue, the nervousness from last night returning.

Elena slowly nodded, "Is Jer here? ", she asked.

Damon shook his head and Elena continued, "OK, my car broke down so we're gonna have to take yours. "

Damon looked at her like she was an idiot, "Do you really think I brought a car here? "

Elena frowned but caught on to what he was saying, "Oh. "

Damon nodded and moved closer to her, slowly moving his arms around her waist, "Hold on tight. "

Elena gripped her arms around his neck, closing her eyes.

When she opened them she was in the boarding house living room, Damon's arms still wrapped around her waist. She looked up to his face to find him looking straight back at her.

They stayed like that for a long moment, Damon's eyes were drawn to her lips and to ne honest Elena wasn't going to stop him.

Elena's phone rung and she jumped back, the noise startling her out of her moment with Damon.

She walked over and sat down on the lounge, "Hello? "

"_Elena, I just called to let you know I'll be spending the day with Bonnie. ", _Jeremy's voice reminded her of everything that had been happening.

He's been seeing his dead ex- girlfriend's. He had told everyone almost a week after it had been happening and Bonnie had taken action immediately.

She channelled the spirits to find that when Bonnie had brought Jeremy back to life, for the time he was dead, all the time's he had been compelled was backfired and he started to remember a lot of things, this was the consequences. Jeremy hadn't been telling anyone he saw them but they all had their suspicions.

"Oh, OK, thanks for telling me, Jer. ", said Elena.

They said their goodbyes and hung up, Elena turned around to find Damon smirking.

"What? ", she asked Damon, tilting her head to the side.

"Was it just me, or were you going to let me kiss you? ", said Damon, an amused look on her face.

Elena crossed her arms over her chest, "I was not. "

Damon looked at her with a 'duh' look and she sighed, "OK, OK I was... I'm a horrible girlfriend; I don't understand how Stefan dealt with me. "

Damon shushed her by putting his finger on her lips, "Hey, you are not a terrible girlfriend. You could've kissed me but you didn't. And that's what matters the most. "

Elena sighed and looked at the ground, she knew that if it wasn't for her cell phone they would be in a very different situation by now.

_**K, so that's the end of that one, hope you enjoyed it. Now I just want you guys to tell me who you want Jeremy to be with, it's out of:**_

_**Jeremy/Anna**_

_**Jeremy/Vicki or**_

_**Jeremy/Bonnie...**_

_**Which one? Oh and also, I'm going to start putting Caroline and Tyler scenes in their.**_

_**~Gen**_


	5. I'm Seeing Them Again

**Hey guys, I'm not going to tell you who Jeremy will be with so I am going to leave you guys wondering...**

Jeremy walked into his house, calling to Elena and frowning when he realised she wasn't there.

"She's not here, Bons. ", said Jeremy, walking back outside to her.

"Oh, OK well do you think I could stay until she comes back? ", asked Bonnie, hopefully, of course she was disappointed Elena wasn't there but now she could spend some time with Jeremy.

Jeremy smiled, seeing right through her excuse, "Sure, come on in. ", he replied.

As Bonnie smiled and moved to the kitchen to get herself a glass of water, Jeremy turned to follow her but got distracted as he was now face to face with Anna.

He jumped back and whispered in his quieter voice, "Why won't you and Vicki just leave me alone? "

Anna had unfallen tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry, Jer. I miss you, so much but I know I can't be with you anymore. "

Jeremy frowned, _what is she saying? _

"What are you talking about? This can't be you; I haven't seen you in over a month now, why do you bother coming back to me? ", he asked her as Bonnie made her way back to him.

Bonnie frowned, "Were you just talking to yourself? ", she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Uh... Yeah, wondering what movie to watch. ", said Jeremy, running a hand though his hair.

The moment Bonnie's face filled with realisation, Jeremy sighed.

"Jer, you're still seeing them aren't you? ", Bonnie's eyes widened as he nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me? I would've done something by now but I thought you weren't seeing them anymore. ", said Bonnie, the same time Anna was saying something as well.

"Jer, do you really think I'm going to hurt you? I love you, please just hear me out. ", said Anna.

Jeremy narrowed his eyes, trying to focus his thoughts on Bonnie, "I thought they were gone as well, I hadn't seen either one of them for like a month until tonight. "

Bonnie sighed, running a hand through her hair, "Who are you seeing? "

"Anna. ", said Jeremy, sighing.

Bonnie frowned, she knew they used to be really close, "What is she saying? ", asked Bonnie.

Jeremy looked towards the floor, "Nothing that I'm taking notice of, now come on, are you going to watch a movie with me or not? ", asked Jeremy holding his hand out.

Bonnie slowly and reluctantly took his hand and let him lead her to the lounge, leaving a ghostly Anna behind to wipe the tears from her eyes.

****DELENA****

"No, please don't, I didn't mean it! ", exclaimed Caroline, backing into the corner.

"You take what you said back right now or I will have to do something... Bad. "

Caroline giggled, "You suck at threatening people. ", said Caroline, grinning.

Tyler rolled his eyes, "Just take it back and you won't be tickled. "

Caroline's eyes widened, "You wouldn't. "

Tyler smirked the smirk that he had learnt from watching Damon all those times, "Oh yes I would. ", he said as he slowly walked towards her as she giggled and ran off at human speed.

They had been dating ever since he had saved her from her dad. They had seen him once more but he was sentenced to court, of course they didn't tell the judge that he tried to make his vampire daughter feel ashamed of whom she is by letting sunlight shine onto her and torture until she was saved.

They had told the judge that he had violated his daughter and harassed her, sentencing him to 10 or more years in prison.

Caroline and her mother were drawn closer because of this incident and they had began to talk more often now than ever.

****DELENA****

Damon looked to his left to find a sleeping Elena with her head on his shoulder. He shook his head, since when had he been her pillow?

She had fallen asleep halfway through the third movie they'd watched, they decided to have a lazy day today and do something with everyone tomorrow.

Damon leaned his head on the back of the lounge and sighed, he missed Stefan a lot but he knew that he wasn't trying even half as much to find him as much as he was months ago.

He heard Elena's phone g off with a text, waking her up in the process. Her head snapped up and she yawned, "When did I fall asleep? "

"A little into the third movie. ", said Damon.

Elena grabbed her phone and frowned and the text message,

_**Elena, where are you?**_

It was from Bonnie,

_**I'm at tha boarding house, why?**_

She put her phone down, waiting for the reply.

"What time is it? ", asked Elena to Damon's retreating back.

"You have a phone, why don't you see for yourself. ", said Damon, walking to the fridge to get a blood bag.

Elena rolled her eyes at his laziness, granted she was being equally lazy...

"It's 1:58. ", said Elena, lying back down on the lounge, this house was owned by her wasn't it?

Damon walked back in after he had drained the blood bag, looking at her sleepy figure.

"Why are you so tired lately? ", asked Damon, sitting down, putting her ugg boot covered feet on his lap.

Elena shrugged, "I don't know, had a long week. "

"Of course you did, with all that not focusing in class and spending all your time here being lazy. ", said Damon, leaning his head back.

_**You're with Damon?**_

Elena sighed,

_**Yah, you don't like the idea of that do you?**_

_**Make sure you don't end up accidentally kissing like last time -_-**_

Elena rolled her eyes, why did she have to text Bonnie about that?

_**=P**_

Putting her phone down on the table she turned back to Damon.

****DELENA****

"Is that Elena you're texting? ", asked Jeremy.

"Oh yeah, I was just asking her where she was. ", said Bonnie.

Jeremy turned to her, urging her to continue, "Well where is she? "

"She's at the boarding house with Damon. ", said Bonnie, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Jeremy frowned, "Can you not tell her about the whole seeing ghosts again? She's got a lot on her plate already with Stefan gone. I just don't want her worrying about another thing. "

Bonnie frowned but reluctantly nodded, she understood his need to keep it quiet. Elena did have a lot to deal with right now.

"OK, but we have to talk about this eventually, you know that right? ", asked Bonnie, turning her head to face him.

Jeremy nodded, "I know. I'll go make us some more popcorn. ", said Jeremy, standing up and walking to the kitchen, reaching up to the cabinet and grabbing the popcorn maker.

He turned around only to find both Vicki and Anna staring at him with pleading eyes.

"Please Jer. Help Me. ", they both said at the exact same time, causing him to jump and drop the popcorn maker to the floor.

Bonnie was there before he could blink and he looked at her with wide eyes, "They're both here. ", he told her and she looked around as if thinking she would be able to sense one.

"I can feel their presence but I can't tell the difference between them. What're they saying to you? ", she asked him, worriedly.

"They want help. ", he told her and she closed her eyes bringing her hands in front of her as Jeremy watched the scene unfold before his eyes.

The two women instantly turned to Bonnie, their eyes widened at the sight of the witch channelling what Anna knew to be Emily.

They backed away, as if scared they would be hurt by the witch.

"What's going on here? ", said a voice everyone recognized as Alaric Saltzman. They turned to find him standing there in a fighting stance, a worried look on his face.

Bonnie was forced to stop whatever she was doing to turn to him, looking at Jeremy then looking back at Alaric.

_What was she supposed to do?_

_**OK, hope that was fulfilling for you. Take a guess at who you think Jeremy should be with; hope I didn't make it obvious although I probably did. Please as always review! Do you guys want Forwood to become a major couple as in, showing constant scenes of them?Anyway I know there wasn't much Delena in this one but I promise there will be a lot in the next, love u all lots**_

_**~Gen...**_


	6. The Old Mystic Falls Is Back

Elena woke to find herself in a bed. A comfy bed. An extremely comfy bed.

She sat up in the bed and took in her surroundings; she recognized the room as Damon's, memories of when he was bitten by Tyler returning to her. Wait as second, what was she doing in Damon's bed?

Footsteps approached her and she snapped her head up to see Damon smiling at her in a way that if she wasn't confused as to why she was in his bed, would've made her melt.

"Damon, why- ", he finished her sentence for her.

"Are you in my bed? ", he finished, walking into the room.

Elena glanced at him and nodded, "Why did you put me in your bed? "

Damon rolled his eyes, "Oh relax, it's not like I did this because I wanted you in my bed, you just fell asleep on my shoulder and I figured you'd be much more comfortable in a bed. A bed that wouldn't remind you of… Stefan and a bed that is comfy. ", said Damon.

Elena sighed at the mention of Stefan, the fact that he wasn't here only made her life harder.

"Hey, put on a happy face, clean yourself up and come downstairs. We are going to do something with everyone and not think about all the tragedies in our lives. ", said Damon, walking outside the door and downstairs, allowing Elena to get out of Damon's bed and brush her teeth with the spare tooth brush he sat on the sink, brush her hair and go to Stefan's room grabbing the clothes she had left there all those months ago to wear when she stayed overnight.

She looked in the mirror, taking in her image; she wore a black halter neck top with black skinny jeans. She walked out of Stefan's room and walked downstairs, grabbing her uggboots and hopping around the place in an attempt to put them on. She could hear Damon on the phone to someone but could only hear a few things he was saying.

Damon walked towards the lounge room, hearing her increased heartbeat and grinned at the sight of the jumping Elena.

****DELENA****

"Hello? ", said Tyler, answering his phone.

"_Wolf boy, it's Damon._ ", said Damon, still watching as Elena walked towards the lounge, sitting down on it.

Tyler rolled his eyes and walked to his room towards a sleeping Caroline, "Do you want something, Damon? Or do you just want to annoy me? ", said Tyler.

Damon and Tyler had been hanging out for a few weeks; their friendship had started when Tyler wanted to apologize to Damon about the werewolf situation.

Damon smirked, _"Although annoying you does sound appealing, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to get together with everyone. ", _said Damon, walking to the fridge to get a blood bag.

"Sure, there's this amusement park that's opening tonight just outside of town, we could all go there. ", said Tyler, waking Caroline up with a soft kiss.

"Mm, that's a good way to wake up in the morning. ", said Caroline, smiling.

"_Alright, we can go there, you call Bonnie and Jeremy because she hates me and I'm not too fond of her either. ", _replied Damon, hanging up on the young werewolf.

"Was that Damon? ", asked Caroline, sitting up.

"Yeah, we're all gonna go to an amusement park. ", said Tyler, smiling, knowing what her reaction would be.

Caroline's face lit up, "An amusement park! I'm gonna go get ready. ", said Caroline, hopping up, taking the bed sheets with her.

He chuckled at her retreating form and dialled Jeremy's number.

****DELENA****

"Hey Tyler. ", said Jeremy, picking up his phone.

"_Hey Jer, Damon just called me and we're going to the amusement park, you and Bonnie wanna come?_ ", asked Tyler.

"Uh, yeah that sounds good, what time? ", asked Jeremy.

"_Damon hung up on me before I could ask, all I know is that it's tonight, anyway Caroline is getting over excited, I need to go._ ", said Tyler, causing Jeremy to laugh.

"Alright, see you man. ", said Jeremy, hanging up.

He and Bonnie had decided to tell Alaric all about the whole ghost situation and made him promise not to tell anyone. He hadn't seen either one of them for the rest of the night but he was still thinking about them. Seeing them again was just a bigger reminder of everything he had lost. He had loved Anna a lot, but he wasn't sure if he still loved her, he knew that when they both asked for help he definitely wanted to help them but he wasn't sure which one to trust. Months ago, Anna had told him not to trust Vicki but it was all getting extremely confusing. He had to do something about this… Fast. But what is he going to do?

****DELENA****

"So, Damon, what are we all doing today? ", asked Elena, walking into the kitchen.

"We are going to an amusement park tonight that just opened outside of town. ", said Damon, throwing the blood bag into the bin.

"Oh, I love amusement parks at night, all the lights and oh crap- Caroline's going to get overexcited and start hyperventilating. ", said Elena, shaking her head.

Damon smirked, "Lucky she doesn't have to breathe. "

Elena sighed, "OK, I think I'm gonna go home, haven't been back there in a night. ", said Elena, only just realising she really had no reason to be going home, Jeremy had proved that he could handle himself, besides Bonnie was with him and she was strong enough to protect him if anything happened.

Damon nodded as she walked up to him, "OK, I think you need to take me home. ", said Elena, only just realising that Damon had sped her here in the first place.

Damon smirked, "What if I didn't take you? ", suggested Damon.

Elena rolled her eyes, "Damon, this isn't the time to irritate me. ", said Elena.

Damon moved towards her, taking Elena by surprise as he leaned into her, his arms wrapping tightly around her waist.

"Damon, what are you doing? ", said Elena, she closed her eyes, feeling a lot of pressure on them, she hid her face in his chest.

When she felt him slowly moving away she pulled away as well, taking in her surroundings, she was in her room, "Thank you, Damon. ", said Elena, looking to the ground, blushing.

_Why am I blushing? _He asked herself, she didn't need to be blushing.

Damon chuckled at her sudden blush; she was so cute- NO! He couldn't think that about her now, not after everything that had happened with Stefan…

Elena walked to her bedside table and grabbed her diary, glancing at him through hooded eyes, "Are you just gonna stand there and watch me write in your diary or are you going to leave? ", asked Elena.

Damon smirked, "Although sitting down and watching write in your diary about how hot I am, I think I'm gonna go. ", said Damon, hopping out her window and jumping down, gracefully.

Elena rolled her eyes at his remark and opened her diary to a new page.

****DELENA****

Damon stood in his room, clueless of what to do.

He was bored. For the first time in a long time, things weren't so rushed as they were. Mystic Falls was back to being it's normal, boring town with only one social establishment.

And idea popped into his head and he walked over to his closet, opening it to the journal Elena had given him only 2 nights ago, he tried not to think of that night as it just reminded him of the kiss. The one that made his world collapse around him.

He sighed, was he really about to write in a journal? The last time he had done that was in the 1950's but that was only to write down his adventure in Paris.

He grabbed a pen and opened the leather-bound book and opened it to the first page.

****DELENA****

"Jeremy? ", he had been hearing Anna and Vicki saying his name all day ad it was driving him mad. He didn't know what to do.

Jeremy turned around coming so close to Anna' s face that he swore if she wasn't a ghost they would be kissing right now.

"Jer, help me? ", said Anna, almost desperately.

"What do you need help with? ", he whispered, making sure Bonnie didn't hear him.

"It's _her_, she's making us stay here, we're trying to leave this world but we can't because_ she's_ keeping us here! ", exclaimed Anna, tears running down her face.

"Who's keeping you here? Bonnie? ", asked Jeremy.

Anna shook her head as Bonnie walked into the room, having heard him say her name, "Yeah? "

Jeremy sighed, it was hard talking to two women at the same time, "Bonnie, Anna's here, she's explaining to me why she needs help. "

Bonnie's eyes widened, "Oh. Keep talking to her. ", said Bonnie.

Jeremy focused his attention back on the ghostly figure, "Who's keeping you here? "

Anna swallowed, "Emily. "

Anna disappeared before Jeremy could say anything else. Bonnie stood there watching him, his shell shocked expression only made her more curious, "Well… What did she say? "

****DELENA****

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't know what I'm going to write in you about. Nothing is happening in Mystic Falls anymore; Stefan is gone and will most likely not be coming back. Not in my lifetime as Damon says. I just feel so different these days, if anyone told me I would be involved in this crazy life where vampires, witches and werewolves exist I would think they escaped a mental institution but now it just seems so normal to have vampires in the world._

_It was Damon's birthday 2 nights ago. We went outside of town to a club where he actually danced with me to a sixties song, it felt good to just let go for a while. That's what happens whenever I'm around Damon; he makes it so easy to forget about everything that's happening in my life. At the end of the night he drove me home and after he thanked me for celebrating his birthday with him we shared a kiss. It wasn't a crazy, passionate kiss, it was… An escape. From the world around us, nothing happened after that, he went home and opened the presents I bought for him, a ring that belonged to his mother's that was meant for him, a leather jacket and a journal. He came back to my room that night to give me the ring. It seems his mother told him to give the ring to the one he loves, so now I have a ring the colour of his eyes on my ring finger. _

_Why can't I write in my diary anymore without mentioning Damon, I spend almost all my time with him now. I don't know what to do with it. I know that Caroline is getting suspicious of whether I'm dating him or not, which I am most definitely not! Ever since I told Bonnie about the kiss that night between Damon and I, she's been texting me and questioning me on whether I have feelings for him. I know that I used to tell her I loved him as a friend. But I don't think those feelings are just neutral anymore. He makes me feel good about myself. The way he looks at me, smiled at me makes me melt inside. I just… don't know how to explain my feelings for him. It's all so confusing because I know I still love Stefan. I'm becoming more and more like Katherine every day._

_~Elena._

****DELENA****

_**Stefan. He's not coming back. I know it, Elena knows it, and we just can't say it out loud because we're too afraid that if we do, it'll be true. He sacrificed himself for me to save me and now I'm not even bothering to bring him back. I'm writing in a journal for the second time in my life because Elena asked me too. I think if she told me to jump off a cliff, I would do it.**_

_**I can't do this; I can't be around her knowing that I can't be with her. To see her every day and not being able to kiss her. I'm so in love with Elena Gilbert and she knows it. She gave me this journal for my birthday 2 nights ago along with a new leather jacket and the ring my mother gave me.**_

_**I gave it to her as my mother told me to give it to the one I loved. I don't know what else to talk about. Nothing is happening in Mystic Falls. Everything is so… laid-back. **_

_**Damon**_

****DELENA****

Bonnie was sitting down in the kitchen, frowning, Emily was keeping Anna and Vicki in the world?

"Jer, I think we need to tell everyone about this, we can't deal with this with them not knowing. They're going to find out eventually and then they'll be mad at us for not telling them. ", said Bonnie, running her hand through her hair.

Jeremy sighed, "I know we have to tell them… But can we leave that to tomorrow? Let's just have fun tonight, OK? ", said Jeremy.

Bonnie reluctantly nodded as Jeremy leaned and kissed her, making her smile.

Jeremy smiled, but stopped hearing a door close upstairs, "Did you hear that? "

Bonnie nodded, frowning, her gaze travelling upstairs.

Jeremy turned to Bonnie to find Vicki standing there next to her, "It's just Elena. "

Jeremy frowned, "Oh, it's just Elena. "

Bonnie turned to him, following his gaze to something next to her, "Who is it? "

Jeremy sighed, "It's Vicki. "

Bonnie looked to the ground, "Jeremy? Do you… I mean… Do you still have feelings for them? "

Jeremy glanced at her, "I don't know, I just haven't seen them in so long… "

Bonnie sighed; she didn't want to lose Jeremy to two ghosts.

_**OK, so that was a pretty long chapter but uh… it got longer than I thought it would be so I decided to cut it off there, any idea who Jeremy will be with? Next chapter will be at the amusement park, hope you enjoyed this chapter, review!**_

_**PS. Check out my story Winter Wonderland, I rewrote it and I just put the first chapter up so if you have the time, go check it out. **_

_**~Gen**_


	7. That's When She Knew

**Hey, I know I'm such a slacker, this was such a late update, so it's extra long just to make up for it. I only got 1 review on the last chapter :'( Just bare in mind that more reviews equals faster updates.**

Damon rushed to the passenger side of the car, opening the door and holding his hand out for Elena to take.

She sighed, taking his hand and stepping out, instantly recognizing Caroline and Tyler out from the crowd as they seemed to be running to or away from someone.

Elena frowned as Caroline stopped in front of her, her face red.

"What happened? ", asked Elena, her eyes widening.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Does something really have to be wrong for us to want to see you? We're going to have fun tonight, possibly get drunk, go on rides and forget about all the drama! ", exclaimed Caroline.

Before Elena could reply, Bonnie and Jeremy made their way up to them, Jeremy looking confused, Bonnie dejected.

Damon turned to them, looking amused, "What's got you two looking so depressed? "

Jeremy ran his hands through his hair as Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Don't ask, Damon. ", she replied, coldly.

Elena frowned, "Bonnie, what happened? "

Jeremy instantly turned to Bonnie, his eyes widening, a pleading look lingered in them.

Bonnie sighed, "It's not important right now, now are we gonna go have some fun or not? "

They headed off into their separate directions, Damon and Elena decided to start off on a ride but because the others didn't, they were left alone in a line that lead to what was meant to be the biggest roller coaster there at the amusement park.

"I never thought you would be so keen on going on the biggest ride here. " said Damon, turning to her.

"Yeah well, I've been going on these rides since I was like 11. " replied Elena. "Jeremy and I used to race to the front so we could be in the front seat of the rollercoaster. "

Damon smiled at the faraway look in Elena's eyes but quickly avoided them when she turned toward him again.

They finally got up to the front of the line; the man looked at their bracelets and let them onto the chair about half way down the rollercoaster.

As everyone was still getting on, Elena turned to Damon, only to find him staring at her, he didn't turn away when she looked at him. She watched his eyes slide down the features of her face and soon, his sapphire eyes landed on her lips.

_Elena, stop it! Don't you dare get tempted! _She thought to herself.

She couldn't let this happen, not now, not after everything. That one kiss on his birthday had been enough. _Although it had been amazing, maybe- NO! Stop it Elena. Focus on something else._

Damon suddenly looked away, hurt. It was like he was reading her mind. He almost looked regretful.

The rollercoaster started before anything else could happen.

****DELENA****

"Jeremy, I don't think I can deal with this... " said Bonnie, running a hand through her hair.

Jeremy sighed, "Bonnie please, hear me out! Even with all this weird ghost stuff going on I'm still thinking about you. I love you, Bonnie. Please, don't forget that! "

Bonnie sighed, "I love you, Jer. I don't know what to do anymore, I just... maybe we need a- ", Jeremy's eyes widened as he realised what she was about to say but was cut off by a scream coming from one of the rides.

They both turned their attention to a ride, "Who the hell is that? "

Bonnie smiled, "That's Caroline. "

****DELENA****

An hour had passed and everyone had been going on rides, Bonnie had been avoiding Jeremy, making him feel worse than he already did.

"Jeremy, I'm sorry, I can't help it when I pop up. It's you doing all this. You're thinking of me when I'm here. " said a voice from behind Jeremy, he instantly recognized as Anna.

"Then how do I stop it? You've ruined everything Anna, I love Bonnie, I don't want to be reminded of how much I miss you, so please when I'm thinking of you and you just pop up, stay out of my sight. " said Jeremy, storming off, trying his hardest not to think about it but Anna's hand held him back-

Wait a second, Anna's hand _held him back?_

He swiftly turned around, eyes widening, "Did you just- " at Anna's nod he continued, "How did you do that? "

Anna's eyes were wider than his, if possible, "I really don't know, "

"Wait a second, if you can touch me then- " Yep, there was Vicki, standing beside Anna, her eyes widening.

****DELENA****

Elena laughed as Damon beat the next person at the arm wrestling table, if they only knew.

"Alright, everyone, make way for the master of arm wrestling. I have never been beaten in my life and I don't plan to start. " came a voice from the crowd and out walked a guy in his 20's looking arrogant as ever.

Damon rolled his eyes at the thought of that guy beating him, as the man sat down and stared at Damon, Damon chuckled at what was about to go down.

The guy put his hand out as the crowd cheered, "Three... Two... One, go! "

Damon let the guy have his fun for about a minute but then decided he was bored.

"Ow! " exclaimed the man, holding his hand in pain.

Damon smirked and stood as people started laughing at the man.

"Nice try, man. " said Damon, walking to Elena as she laughed.

"Having fun? " asked Elena, smiling at the vampire in front of her.

"Very much, I get to show off without getting a bunch of eye rolls out of it. " replied Damon, aiming it at Elena.

Elena rolled her eyes, "See, that's exactly what I'm talking about. " said Damon, smirking.

Elena laughed but stopped when she realised what was happening, she shouldn't be laughing. Stefan was gone and she was laughing?

"Hey, what's up with the frown? " said Damon, tilting her head up to look at him.

She looked him in the eye and sighed, "Take a wild guess, I shouldn't be laughing, Damon. Stefan is-"

"Elena, maybe you should stop thinking about Stefan and let go for a few hours, you're an eighteen year old girl who doesn't know what it means to let her hair down. " said Damon, wanting her to see that she could let go and have some fun.

Elena shook her head, "Believe me Damon, I know what it's like to let loose, I did exactly that the night my parent's car went off the bridge, so I'm sorry if I just can't... " Elena stopped herself, she knew if she continued that she would be in tears in the next few seconds.

Damon closed his eyes at the heartbroken tone in her voice, "Elena, hey look at me. " he said, letting her turn her head up to look at him. "I hate it when you're unhappy which has been the majority of your life so far, I want you to live your life and not have to deal with all this stress. I love you, Elena. So much. I wish I could take away all your pain but I can't. So at least let me help you have a good time tonight. "

Elena forgot about her surroundings and just looked at the man in front of her. Ow much he had changed from the second he's met her. That's when she knew. After everything that had been happening with Stefan and Klaus, it was finally crystal clear.

She, Elena Gilbert was in love with Damon Salvatore.

The thought of that made a shiver go up and down her spine. The night of his birthday came back to her. The way his lips connected so perfectly with hers.

She suddenly became very aware of how close their faces were. She could feel his hot breath on her cheek as he stared at her. Her eyes were drawn to his lips as she developed a very big urge to kiss him.

That's when he leaned in.

****DELENA****

Caroline giggled at Tyler's rant about Donald Duck not wearing pants but when he gets out of the shower he has a towel around his waist when something behind Tyler caught her full attention.

Her mouth dropped open and Tyler turned around to see what she was staring at. His mouth dropped open as well as he took in the sight before him.

****DELENA****

Bonnie looked past Caroline and Tyler who were standing pretty close to them and noticed what they were staring at, "Oh my goodness. "

Jeremy frowned as Caroline, Tyler and Bonnie stepped aside to allow his eyes to focus on Damon and Elena, standing in the middle of the amusement park.

Kissing.


	8. Everything is Fine, sort of

Elena had a feeling that someone was staring at her, and she had to say, she had an idea of who it was, but she didn't care. Because for the first time in a long time she felt safe and happy and all in all, content. And it was all because of the man in front of her.

Yes, he was a man; he was just a man with big heart that had been broken so many times.

Only 3 minutes ago she had realised the truth. That she was in love with this man and even if the consequences were big, she didn't care because this was Damon. And she was safe with him.

****DELENA****

"Umm, is that who I think it is? " Jeremy wondered out loud.

"If you're thinking of Damon and Elena then yes, that is who you think it is. " Caroline's voice came from behind him.

"How did… When did… What? " Jeremy struggled to find a sentence that made sense but just decided to leave it at that.

A part of him felt happy that Elena had finally taken action to what everyone had known for so long now.

But the other part of him felt worried, Damon had snapped his neck and although they'd talked over the past months, Jeremy didn't even know if Damon had seen the ring on his finger as he snapped his neck. Jeremy hoped he did, he was upset that night and he knew Damon did stupid things when he as upset but… He just didn't know anymore.

****DELENA****

Bonnie and Caroline shared a look that said something along the lines of, _we need to talk to Elena._

If the scene hadn't been so important Bonnie would've laughed at Caroline's brief nod. It was like they could read each other's minds since preschool.

They moved almost in sync towards Elena, Caroline having to get out of Tyler's grip as he held her back. Tyler and Damon had bonded and Tyler probably knew that Damon wouldn't take our interruption well.

_******DELENA**_

_**Elena's POV**_

I opened my eyes as Damon pulled his lips away from mine and frowned, he leaned down again and I expected him to kiss me but he didn't. He moved his lips to my ear and whispered, "Close your eyes and hang on to me. "

I did as he said and as soon as the feeling of hurrying wind passed, I opened my eyes to find us on the top seat of the Ferris Wheel and I looked around at all the people hurrying past below, probably rushing to find good place to watch the fireworks that were happening tonight.

I turned to Damon and tilted my head to the side, "Damon, what just happened? "

"Vampire Barbie and witchy were walking towards us and I figured it wouldn't end well. Besides this is a good seat to see the fireworks. " he looked at me with those dazzling sapphire eyes that glowed in the moonlight.

I felt like kissing him but I still didn't know where we stood or even if we stood anywhere at all. He was so sweet and he knew how to make her laugh even in her worst moods.

A breeze travelled through the air and made a shiver run down my body, giving me goose bumps on my arms.

I heard Damon's voice chuckled as I ran my hands up and down my arms in an attempt to warm myself up, "You cold? "

I swiftly nodded and was about to reply when I watched him pull off his jacket, wrapping it around me.

I put my arms in and sighed, it was warm and it smelt like him "Damon. " I don't know why I said it, I just like the sound of his name, it sounded so… Damon.

UGH, come on Elena, stop thinking about Damon. Think about something else! The beach with its sandy shores and beautiful blue oceans… A lot like Damon's eyes that were almost silver and… Oh my goodness!

His strong arms wrapped around my shoulders then, it sure didn't help with the NOT thinking about him.

"Damn… did you… I mean… What did… " I couldn't form a sentence that would make sense so I just looked in to his eyes, attempting to find an answer in them.

"You know, Elena, I've left a lot of girls speechless. I just never thought it would be you. " he looked at me and I just wanted to melt.

I felt like kissing him again, he was being sweet and I just wanted to hug him but I couldn't. I needed to know what this meant for us.

"Damon, what we did back there… " I stopped in the middle of my sentence, not because I thought what I was going to say was bad, I just didn't know what to say.

"Regret it already, huh? " Damon's voice broke on the last word and I turned to him, wanting to tell him that what had just transpired meant so much to me.

"Damon, of course not! What we did meant more to me than… " Damon's eyes met mine as I spoke.

"Damon… I feel like whatever we have here… it just… needs to be dealt with soon because I feel like… " I didn't need to finish my sentence because he was already leaning in.

I closed my eyes as his soft lips claimed mine for the second time that night. He moved his hand to my cheek, running it through my hair and the second the kiss deepened, the fireworks started… Literally.

_******DELENA******_

_**No one's POV**_

Elena pulled away the same time Damon did, they both turned to beautifully lit sky, it was an amazing sight and just for a second the feelings of the night of Damon's birthday returned to them both and they closed their eyes. Letting go of anything that had been upsetting them and just let the stress leave them alone.

Elena was playing with the hem of Damon's jacket when she saw his hand moving towards hers. She sat still for a second and watched as their hands joined and held on tight.

She smiled and slowly leaned her head on his shoulder, it was like everything between them was so different now and it was all because of what had transpired only minutes ago.

Damon looked at the petite form that was leaning on his shoulder and thought about what was going to happen between them now.

Were they together? No, she would never do that with him, she probably just needed a break tonight and everything would go back to normal after that.

_Then why is she cuddling up to you? _A part of him thought, and he instantly looked to her and her warm body.

He sighed, catching Elena's attention, "You OK? " she asked him, frowning.

He smiled a warm smile at her and nodded, kissing her forehead, "Yeah, everything's fine. "

She grinned, and snuggled up to him more than before as the fireworks went on.

****DELENA***

Jeremy sat on the gravel floor, Bonnie had gone with Caroline and Tyler to watch the fireworks, leaving him alone, watching them from far away.

A noise from behind him, like a twig snapping, caught his attention and he turned to find the vampire that he had loved all those years ago. He sighed and didn't bother to tell her to go away.

"Did you really think I was going to go away? " asked Anna, moving to sit beside him.

"I was hoping you would. " replied Jeremy, rubbing his forehead, he's had enough of the drama and just wanted to forget about anything supernatural that had ever happened in his life.

Anna looked to the ground then back up at him, "Jer, I have a way of seeing the fireworks from a different perspective. " said Anna, she had seen where Damon had taken Elena and wanted to do the same, she hadn't seen fireworks in so long.

"And where would that be? " asked Jeremy, maybe it was time he took a break.

"Up there. " Anna pointed to one of the highest rides in the park. "I figured since can touch you, I could jump us up there and we could watch the end of the fireworks show. "

Jeremy smiled and slowly agreed, "Alright, cool but if something happens and I can't get down, I'm making you explain to everyone how we got up there in the first place. " Jeremy said, standing up, pulling her up in the process and holding on to her so they could get up there.

"You know Jer, they can't see me so goo luck trying to get them to. " said Anna, smirking a smirk that reminded him of Damon.

He opened his eyes after she had spoken and took in his surroundings, finding them sitting on the highest seat of one of the rides, "You know, Anna, you never explained to me what you meant when you said Emily was keeping you here. "

Suddenly Anna's whole demeanour changed and her whole body tensed, "I am NOT to speak of Emily! "

Jeremy's eyes widened. What just happened? It was like she didn't remember anything he had just said or how she responded, she smiled at him and cuddled closer to him. He would've shook her off but he was still so confused as to what had just happened.

***DELENA***

Meanwhile Caroline and Bonnie were sitting on a free seat that had a good view to the fireworks and there were no crowds. They were in a secluded place and were having a girl talk as Tyler went to get them some food.

"Wait, he's seeing them again? I thought you banished them or whatever? " exclaimed Caroline, bluntly.

"I thought I did too but apparently Emily is holding them back. " said Bonnie, running a hand through her wavy, brown hair.

Caroline's eyes widened even more, "Wait Emily as in 100 year old, dead witch Emily? " exclaimed Caroline, unlike Bonnie, Caroline hadn't had time to deal with all this.

Bonnie nodded, sighing, "Yeah. Oh, I'm so glad I told you this, Jeremy made me promise not to tell anyone but I just had to get it out, it's driving me crazy! " said Bonnie, she would've told Elena but Damon had sped off with her and after looking around for a while, they just stopped bothering and decided to enjoy the fireworks.

****DELENA***

Vicki's scream echoed through the cell, her head was pounding so much, she couldn't stand.

Emily's voice followed the scream, "You shall not say anything to Jeremy, he can not know what I'm planning! "

Vicki screamed in response, Emily kept giving her aneurisms until she responded, "OK! I WON'T SAY ANYHING TO JEREMY! " she yelled, she just wanted the pain to go away.

"Right then. " said Emily, stopping the aneurisms that Vicki was experiencing and walked towards her, "You are free to leave. "

Vicki disappeared in thin air, leaving Emily behind to think about her plans. Emily would make Klaus pay for everything he'd done to this town, even if she had to kill have the town to do so.

_**Alright, so I know there wasn't much Delena in this chapter but I promise they'll deal with everything in the next chapter, I just need to as if you wanted it to be based pretty much all of it on Delena or explain more of the Emily issue but still have Delena?**_

_**Anywayyyy… Thanks for reading and remember that you're reviews are what keep me going so go press that button!**_

PS. I know I've been a slacker but it was my birthday on Fri and I've been busy working.

~Gen


	9. Never Be The Same

_**Hey thanks for all the kind words you've said in your reviews, I've rewritten this chapter many, many, many, many, MANY times and uh... I settled for this one so I hope you like it, as always please review!**_

Elena woke from her slumber by the sound of the front door opening and closing, she opened her eyes and found herself in her bedroom, no sign of anyone being there with her.

She frowned, wondering if Damon had brought her back here or if it was Jeremy, she picked her phone up from her bedside table and found Damon's contact, texting him:

_**Hey. Was it u that brought me home?**_

She walked to the bathroom and brushed her teeth, walking to the shower and hopping in. The warm water felt amazing on her skin, it calmed her down and made her feel relaxed.

She hopped out and wrapped a towel around her chest. Walking to her cupboard and picking out a pair of black skinny jeans when a dress caught her eye. It was the dress she wore on Damon's birthday, memories of the night rushed back to her and she smiled, bringing out a purple ruffled blouse top to go with the jeans.

She slipped on the clothes and walked to her phone when she heard it go off with a text.

_**Yep. You fell asleep on my shoulder.**_

She grinned at his text but glancing at the bathroom mirror once made her change her facial expression, she looked like a goofy circus freak.

She was about to text back when she looked to the mirror reflection seeing Damon's leather jacket on her bed.

She walked back to her bedroom and looked around. She couldn't see anything and all of a sudden she was extremely excited to see him. His blue eyes were still imprinted in her mind and the feeling of his lips on hers sent shivers down her spine.

She turned around once and jumped as his firm chest was the only thing she could see. He was standing right in front of her and she prepared herself to look into his sapphire eyes.

She met his gaze and quietly gasped as his eyes looked straight into hers, they had a hint of amusement in them and she felt herself leaning in to kiss him.

However, their lips did not meet as he walked towards her bed and gracefully fell on to it.

"Good morning, Lena, " said Damon, smirking.

She closed her eyes and sighed, "Damon, what about- " he interrupted her before she could go on.

"Last night? " he finished for her and at her brief nod he continued, "Hmm. You really want to talk about it, huh? "

"Well, why wouldn't I? " asked Elena, frowning and moving forward to sit down next to him on the bed.

Damon shrugged, "Just thought that it would've been a one time thing. "

"A one time thing? " Elena asked, surprised at Damon's casualness to the subject.

For the second time, he shrugged, "You know, you don't just want to forget about it? "

Then it hit her. He was expecting her to push him away, like Katherine had done.

"Damon, I definitely don't want to forget it. " she replied, turning to him fully as he sat up on the bed.

His face was unreadable as he stared into her eyes, as if he was trying to search for something in them.

Damon sighed, "Elena... I just... I need to know that you're not just being with me until or if we find Stefan because I just won't be able to... " whatever words he was going to say drifted away and she sighed.

"Damon, I... I... need to tell you... I- "

"Elena! " a shout came from downstairs that Elena recognized as Jeremy's.

They both gasped in exasperation as Jeremy's footsteps bounded up the stairs.

"Elena, if you want to get away from Bonnie and Caro- Damon, what are you doing here? " Jeremy stopped his own sentence to question the elder Salvatore brother.

Damon sighed and ran a hand through his raven black hair, turning to Elena, "I'm gonna go. " he told her, and before Elena could stop him, he was gone.

"Jeremy, can you just leave me alone? " all Elena wanted to do was talk to Damon, spend time with Damon and not have to explain to everyone she knew, why she kissed Damon.

_Ugh, Damon, Damon, Damon! Why can't I think about anything else? _She thought to herself.

Jeremy rolled her eyes, "Jut wanted to say that Caroline and Bonnie and searching for you and they're on their way here. " said Jeremy. "And knowing Caroline, she's probably using her vampire speed. "

"She's here. " said a voice from behind him.

Both Elena and Jeremy reluctantly turned to the doorway where Caroline was standing.

"That's just perfect. " said Elena, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Elena, what the hell were you thinking, kissing Damon? Do you even want to be with him or was it just a one time deal that helped you get rid of stress? " Caroline asked, bluntly.

Elena felt like screaming, why was everyone just expecting that it was a one time thing? Like she was some girl he picked up on the street.

"Can't you just let me decide what I want without anyone attacking me with questions? " exclaimed Elena, angrily.

"Look Elena, I know you just want to make your own decisions, but it can't happen like this, you know that. Bonnie is not taking this well and there's a good chance you won't be friends by the end of the day. I know about your feelings toward Damon, Elena. And I think Bonnie does too. She just doesn't want it to be true. " said Caroline, surprising both Jeremy and Elena with her words.

"ELENA! " came a voice from downstairs that made Jeremy and Elena flinch at how loud it was.

Caroline raced to the window, sliding it open, "If you want to get away from Bonnie I suggest you get over here. Now! " Caroline said in a hushed voice, knowing that Bonnie was coming up the stairs.

Elena ran to the window lifting her first leg over then the other. When she was out, standing to the left of the window, out of sight she said, "How am I gonna get down? "

"Fall. " said Caroline, closing the window, now blocking Elena from getting back into her room.

She wanted to shout, what did Caroline mean by _fall_?

Then it hit her, Caroline has that weird vampire sense where she could tell where people were by their scent, right?

Someone was down there.

She looked down for the fifth time and raised her eyebrow at the dark figure standing by the tree.

Damon was down there.

Suddenly she wasn't so afraid to fall anymore. (**A/N get the pun?)**

So she did. And he was there to catch her.

****DELENA****

As Bonnie raged into the room, she looked around, calming down a little at the sight of Jeremy, "She's not here? "

Caroline shook her head and thought of an idea to get them out of the house, "Hey, maybe they're at the _**boarding house! **_" said Caroline, putting emphasis on the last few words, making sure Damon would hear.

Bonnie slowly agreed, "Yeah, that would make sense. " Bonnie turned to Jeremy for a split second, realising that she had nothing to say to him.

"Wait, Bonnie. Can I talk to you for a second? " asked Jeremy, helplessly, he needed to tell her he missed her.

Bonnie sighed but slowly nodded, glancing at Caroline as if telling her to leave, "Jeremy, I really don't have time for this. " she said when Caroline left the room.

"Bonnie, I know you're mad at me but... " Bonnie cut him off.

"I need to go, Jer! " exclaimed Bonnie, hastily walking out of the room leaving Jeremy behind.

****DELENA****

"I guess we got interrupted in your room. " said Damon as they walked through Mystic Falls, Damon had suggested it since Elena wanted to keep her distance with Bonnie.

Elena smiled at him and nodded, "Guess we did. " Elena replied, thinking back to what she was about to confess to him.

"Look Elena, I want to talk to you about last night, I guess we got a bit carried away. " said Damon, running a hand through his hair.

Elena turned fully to him, "Damon, you don't really feel that way, do you? " asked Elena, nervously. She thought he loved her, his words were telling her a different story.

"What do you mean? " asked Damon. He wanted to kiss her so much, he wanted her to know that if she didn't want a relationship with him then she won't have to.

"Well, you only think we got carried away? I mean, you don't see it any other way? " asked Elena, putting a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Damon tilted his head to the side, "You want to know what I think? I want to kiss you right now. A lot but I just need to know that I'm not just a stand-in for Stefan. "

Elena walked closer to him, grabbing his hand tightly, there was no one on the streets, and it was deserted.

He looked at their clasped hands then to her face, smiling, "Elena... "

"Damon, you'll never be a stand in for Stefan. I don't care what Bonnie or Caroline say. I can't stop thinking about you. "

Damon's eyes widened, "I love you. " he whispered to her.

Their lips met and Elena started to feel lightheaded, she needed more of him.

Wrapping her hands around his neck, the familiar feel of his lips on hers made the image of the amusement park come back to her.

She closed her eyes and embraced the feel of his lips on hers as a rush of delight went through her as he hugged her tighter, making her feel safe and warm.

She opened her eyes, taking in her surroundings. He had sped them to the boarding house and they were now in the parlour.

He must've fallen asleep because this just couldn't be happening, he needed to know she was really there and he wasn't just imagining this.

He moved his hands to her arms, slipping her jacket off her shoulders.

Her eyes widened as she realised what they were about to do. Her life would never be the same.

_**OK, so I guess it was pretty obvious that this was a filler chapter, I'm a sucker for fluffiness, leave a review and tell me what you think. **_

_**Also, the next chapter will be the morning after, I do read some smut but I just don't write it. **_

_**So yeah, sorry for being a slacker, I think I'm going to update this story every Friday so yeah... ;D**_

_**~Gen**_


	10. Surprise, Surprise

_**OK, so in the last A/N I said this would be the morning after but then... I realised it wasn't morning so...**_

Damon woke up before Elena did, a goofy grin on his face as he took in the sight of Elena snuggled up on his chest.

He leant down and kissed her forehead as images of the night before rushed back to him.

Their lips claiming each other, their bodies never losing contact with each other. In all his years of existence he had never experienced a more blissful night.

The fact that she had even thought about kissing him, let alone spending the night with him, blew his mind. He couldn't be more content with how comfortable she was around him.

She shifted in her sleep, drawing his attention to her, he gazed at her for a few seconds, smiling at her innocence.

"Damon? " she asked after a few seconds of silence, she reached out to him and he immediately moved closer to her, allowing her touch to reach him.

"Good morning, beautiful. " he murmured into her hair as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Morning. " said Elena, she loved waking up next to Damon and she knew she could get used to this.

Damon grinned, moving closer to her, nuzzling her neck, making her sigh in contentment.

That's when they heard a shout from downstairs, "Damon? " exclaimed a voice that Elena recognized as Alaric's.

**Elena's P.O.V**

The first thing I did when I heard Alaric's voice was look at Damon's clock, it was 8 in the morning, what did he want? But then I realised that it in fact wasn't 8 in the morning, it was 8 at night.

I saw Damon close his eyes in annoyance but reluctantly roll off the bed, pulling on his jeans, doing up the button and turning to me with apologetic eyes.

He was about to walk out the door when he suddenly stopped and turned around, rushing back to me and chastely kissing me on the lips.

I smiled and sighed, all I could think about was Damon.

He was the only thing on my mind.

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, then came Alaric's questioning voice, "Damon, it's eight o'clock at night and you've already picked up a girl? " I heard Alaric say and I almost growled, surprising myself at the sudden anger inside of me.

"Is it really your business as to what I do in my personal life? " I heard Damon reply, he was leaning on the doorframe so his left shoulder was still in view.

Alaric sighed, "Have you seen Elena lately? I haven't heard from her in a while. "

I saw Damon's back tense as he acted cool, "Uh I haven't seen her. "

That was it.

I slipped out of Damon's bed and threw on one of his John Varvatos button down shirts, slipping on the pair of underwear that was thrown onto one of Damon's couches, and walked to the door, immediately capturing Alaric's attention.

"Elena? What the hell are... No. You two are... I mean are you... did you? " Alaric seemed to be having a mental breakdown, he couldn't seem to form a coherent sentence.

Meanwhile, all Damon was focusing on was... well... me. Ever since I walked out beside him, he wouldn't stop staring at me.

Finally, Alaric seemed to have registered a sentence in his mind and focused on Damon and I, "Elena, when did you two become a thing? "

"Well... I guess it's been complicated for a while now and I just thought that... I was over all the lies. " I replied, shyly. This really wasn't the way I thought I was going to tell Damon my feelings.

Alaric frowned and slowly nodded, "Well, I obviously came at a bad time- "

"What, that's ridiculous, please stay and have a cup of tea! " Damon replied, sarcasm dripping in his voice.

Alaric rolled his eyes and slowly turned to me, "Can I... I mean... I want to talk to Damon for a second. "

I slowly nodded, smiling, "Sure, I'll be in your room. " I said to Damon, grinning.

**No one's P.O.V**

Damon frowned when Elena had left him and Alaric by themselves, it seemed Alaric either needed to tell him something important or have a moment with him. He was hoping it was the first one since he really wasn't in the mood for a sappy moment.

"Look, Damon. You know Elena is like a daughter to me and I know she'll be safe with you. Just know how fragile she is and how fast she'll fall for you. Keep her safe, Damon. " he said, smiling at him. "You've really done it this time, buddy. " Alaric added at the end, causing Damon to chuckle.

"Thank you. For not overreacting and getting mad, which I know Judgy is gonna do. " said Damon, rolling his eyes as Alaric laughed.

"Anyway, I think the group should meet up, there's a thing that's going on and I think we should all be filled in about it, say we meet up at 10, here? " suggested Alaric.

Damon nodded, "Alright. "

He was about to turn and walk back to Elena in his room when Alaric grabbed his shoulder.

He turned back to him and chuckled, "What is it gonna be, lame handshake or brotherly hug? "

Alaric grinned, they both looked at each other for a second and said in unison, "Handshake. "

So they shook hands but slowly met each other's eyes and laughed, turning the handshake into a brotherly hug.

"See ya, man. " Alaric said, as they parted.

"See ya. " Damon replied as he walked back to his bedroom door.

And he grinned at the sight he saw.

Elena was still wearing his shirt but was now tucked in, under his duvet, she looked quite comfy and he had the urge to walk over there and cuddle up with her but he still wanted to talk to her about what had just unravelled.

"I can't believe you did that. " he told her, speeding over to where she was on the bed, leaning over her with his weight resting on his two hands that were by her shoulders.

She grinned, leaning closer to him, "Well I did. "

He leaned back a bit and took in her place in his bed where she was snuggled under the duvet.

He sped over to her, under the covers, stroking her face lightly, "I'm serious, I didn't think you would want to tell people this soon. "

Elena avoided his gaze, shyly, "Well... I guess I just didn't want him to think you just picked up some random girl. " she finished, quietly.

He tilted her head up, meeting her eyes that held an emotion he was fearful to place.

"Thank you. " he said, softly, leaning in to claim her lips in a tender kiss.

****DELENA****

Jeremy hung his phone up for the 15th time that day, Bonnie had been avoiding him and he really needed to tell someone about the Emily issue.

"Bonnie... why won't you let me just talk to you? " he whispered to no one n particular, which is what made him jump when he heard a voice from behind him.

"Bonnie's not listening to you, huh? How sad. " said a sarcastic voice, recognized as Vicki.

"Vick, I need your help, last night I was talking to Anna about Emily and- " she cut him off before he could finish his sentence.

"Don't bother asking me about Emily, I'm not saying a thing. " she said, quickly. The pain she'd gone through the night before was unbearable and she sure as hell was _**not **_going to let herself slip.

Jeremy slapped his forehead, "Why the hell were you asking for my help if I can't freakin' do anything? " he yelled, calling him frustrated right now was an understatement.

"Look Jer, I know we've been asking for a big thing here but you have to trust me. And if you can't trust me, trust Anna. We're being tortured and- ahhh! " It was like one of Vicki's brain cell's leaked as she held her head.

He backed away from her, grabbing his phone and calling Bonnie's number, hoping that she would pick up just once, all his hope was hanging by a thread.

"_Pick up, pick up, and pick up. " he_ whispered to the inanimate object.

But of course, his chances fell short as it went to her answering machine.

_**You will forget everything she has said- **_a voice was whispering in his mind, it wasn't his own. It was a voice that seemed familiar in the slightest way, he just didn't know who it was.

Then it hit him, Vicki and Anna were being tortured, kept on this earth because of Emily?

_Emily._

She was trying to make him forget, "No, get out of here, you're not getting into my brain! " exclaimed Jeremy, knowing fully well that if anyone walked in the door right now they would think he should be in a mental house.

More whispering.

Then silence.

Just bare silence.

Then he saw her.

In the far right corner, she stood there.

"Mom? "


	11. Only Damon

_**Thanks to all of those who reviewed, alerted or favourited this story, just to let you know, I'll be updating every Friday just so it's more organized. OK, enjoy the chapter.**_

Elena giggled gleefully as Damon tickled her sides. They had decided- or rather _she_ decided- that they should get out of bed and get ready for when everyone comes at ten.

"Damon stop! " she choked out in laughter. "We're supposed to be getting dressed for the meeting and you're not even wearing a shirt! "

He grinned into her hair and wrapped his arms around her waist, "They won't be here for another like, half an hour. "

She turned around and smiled, bringing his head down for a kiss that was meant to be tender but ended up being... well... hot.

As he deepened the kiss, she almost let herself give in to him but she knew she should stop. If they went the tiniest bit further than this, she knew she wouldn't be able to stop.

"Damon. " she whispered against his lips, pushing at his chest until he finally backed away, pouting.

"Buzzkill. " he said, flashing up next to her.

They were in Damon's room and only just gotten out of bed, Elena shivered, capturing Damon's attention, "Cold? "

She turned to him and slowly nodded, putting a strand of loose hair behind her ear, a habit she'd gotten used to doing, as he grabbed his leather jacket from the end of his bed and put it on her shoulders, allowing her to slip her arms into it.

She smiled, shyly, as he slipped on a white v-neck t-shirt and she said, "Damon, what exactly did Alaric say when I left you two alone.

Damon shrugged it off, "Nothing much. Just warned me about being careful around you and... uh... just about the meeting with the group. " said Damon, the other things Alaric had said were things she didn't need to know.

She frowned, "You're not telling me something. " she stated.

Damon raised an eyebrow, "It's not important. " said Damon, walking closer to her and wrapping his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him.

He felt like kissing her but just needed to tell her something first, "Elena... you know I love you, right?

Moving closer to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and moved her head to his chest, hugging him, "I know. Damon, I... I mean... " the rest of her sentence was muffled by the fact that her head was snuggled into his chest so not even he could understand what she was saying.

He chuckled, "I didn't quite catch that last part... " he said grinning, he couldn't seem to stop doing that lately.

She looked up to him, her eyes holding an emotion that made his mind wonder what she was trying to tell him, could it possibly be... love?

It was a possibility, wasn't it?

"I... " she sighed, she just couldn't get the perfect words out.

"Speechless, kitten? Yeah, I do that to a lot of girls. " she rolled her eyes. He was NOT going to ruin this moment. She wanted to tell him, she _needed_ to tell him.

This was it.

She closed her eyes, calming herself down and taking a deep breath, "I... I love you, Damon Salvatore. "

_What? Did she just... say- oh. Oh..._ Yep. The goofy grin was back.

She had to grin at his smile, she didn't know what was going inside his head.

And then she couldn't feel the ground under her feet anymore.

****DELENA****

"He just keeps calling me, Care. I don't know what to do. " said Bonnie, Jeremy had been calling her every second, leaving short messages, asking her to come to his place or to call back.

"Look, how about you give me your phone and I'll call him. Tell him to calm himself down. " said Caroline, reaching out her hand for Bonnie to put her phone in.

When she did, Caroline found Jeremy's number and called, waiting for him to pick up.

"_Bonnie? Thank God you called! This is unbelievable, my m- "_ he was interrupted by who he thought was Bonnie.

"Jeremy, I've called to tell you to stop harassing Bonnie with phone calls! She doesn't need you to call her every second, just stop Jeremy! " exclaimed Caroline.

_**JEREMY'S P.O.V**_

"What are you talking about? I... Look Caroline, not only am I seeing Anna and Vicki, I'm seeing my mom! Can you please ask Bonnie what the hell is going on? " I yelled into the phone. Earlier tonight I had walked up to my mother who was standing in the corner but before I could do anything, she disappeared.

I heard Caroline mutter something to Bonnie and it seemed the phone was being passed over.

"Jeremy, what do you mean you're seeing your mother? " asked Bonnie, her voice holding no emotion that I could sense out. That meant that this phone call only meant business.

"Last night I was in the living room and I saw Vicki. She was explaining everything that was going on then all of a sudden she stopped, looking in pain or something when I heard a voice whispering... inside my head? I know it sounds crazy but it's true. I was shouting for whatever it was to stop... And then it did. I turned around and there was my mother. "

"Jeremy... You _**have**_ to tell everyone about this! Alaric said we're meeting at the boarding house in like a half hour. " Bonnie said, making me sigh in frustration.

Maybe she was right... Maybe I should come clean with this...

****DELENA****

Elena smiled against Damon's lips. He'd picked her up and lowered her down onto his bed, tenderly kissing her lips.

Things wouldn't be the same between them now-that was for sure.

His lips left hers and travelled to her neck, nuzzling into it, making Elena giggle.

"I love you, Elena. _So much._ " said Damon, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She grinned, she loved it when he was like this. He was so comfortable around her and just so... Damon.

"I love you too. "

It seemed so easy to say that now. After everything, she felt so comfortable with this man. Like she could stay with him forever and be happy.

WAIT. Did she just say the F word?

_Forever_ with Damon?

She never thought about staying with Stefan forever.

But for once. Her life didn't revolve around Stefan. It revolved around Damon.

_Only Damon._

**OK, I hope the ending wasn't too cheesy... I was quite busy this week but I promise the next chapter will be longer though.**

**Leave a review because it's **_**'in' **_**right now. :D **

**-Gen**


	12. Anna?

Elena giggled as Damon leaned in again to capture her lips.

Except their lips never did meet because of the constant, loud knocking on the door.

They sighed in unison as Damon said, "I'll get it. "

She nodded, slowly, not wanting him to answer the door. She wished she could just block out all the problems in her life and just talk to Damon.

Yes it was official, it wasn't possible to think about anything but Damon anymore.

Damon must've noticed her disappoint as he stopped in his tracks of opening the door to place a chaste kiss on her lips.

She smiled as he rushed to the door, pulling a shirt on in the process.

When Damon opened the door, he wasn't prepared to see everyone here.

Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler, Alaric and Matt.

Everyone except Bonnie walked through the door, giving a slight 'hey' to Damon as they went past him.

"Witchy, if you're not going to come in please move slightly to the left so I can close the door on you. " said Damon, crossing his arms over his chest.

"If you think I'm just gonna forget about you and Elena kissing, well you're wrong. I- " Damon cut her off.

"Okay Judgy, where in my last sentence did I say, 'Please forget about my kiss with Elena'? " he asked her, cockily.

Bonnie closed her eyes, "Damon. She's my best friend. I won't hesitate to kill you if you hurt her. "

A new voice joined the conversation before Damon could reply.

"Who said he would hurt me? " Elena replied, moving closer to them and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Now are you two just gonna stand here and argue all night or are you going to come inside? " asked Elena, raising an eyebrow.

Damon sighed and walked past Elena, not sparing her a second glance. He was mad.

"Elena, I'm sorry- you know that I don't mean to be so rude with him but- "

"Oh please, Bonnie. You don't need to lie to me. " said Elena, giving her a sad smile.

When they entered the room again, it was silent. Everyone seemed to be off in their own world.

Alaric and Damon were sitting on the couch, drinking-as usual- while everyone else had found separate spaces in the room.

"Okay, who died? " after a long silence Elena became worried. "Oh my goodness, who died? "

Damon looked up to her, "Come here. "

Elena walked over to the couch, sitting down next to him, "What happened? " she asked in a voice only Damon and Caroline were able to hear.

"Jeremy, care to explain what happened? " asked Damon, wrapping his arms around Elena slowly, he could almost swear Bonnie was growling.

Alaric slowly zoned out as Jeremy explained everything to Elena. He knew she wouldn't take this well. Hell, she would absolutely despise them for not telling her sooner.

"You saw mom? "

Yeah, she would hate them.

"Well... What did she say? How did this happen, what- " Elena started, only to be interrupted by Jeremy.

He sighed, "I don't know why mom was here but I do know why Vicki and Anna are. It's Emily. She's keeping them here for some reason. And if I try to ask why they go into a trance-like state that... It just doesn't work. "

"Oh. Oh, I'm so stupid! " exclaimed Bonnie, surprising everyone in the room, especially a smirking Damon who added, 'Now you're getting somewhere. '

Bonnie slapped a hand over her face and slumped down into an armchair, "It's the witches! They said there would be consequences, remember? This is their doing. "

Elena frowned, "But you banished Vicki and Anna away from this world. Wouldn't it have taken off their curse? "

"No. Those witches are stronger than me and the fact that Emily is keeping them here doesn't quite help. Things are happening and I have a sense that something big is about to go down. And we won't be ready for it. We need to research, guys. Find out what's happening and then try to fix it. We could find away to keep Vicki and Anna away from Jeremy so he's not bothered by them. That could help, right? " Bonnie rambled on, running a hand through her wavy hair.

Alaric sat up, "You know what, it's late, why don't we sleep on it and do all the brainy stuff tomorrow? Just keep your minds clear tonight and try to get some rest, okay? " he said and everyone slowly agreed.

*****DELENA*****

When Jeremy got home alone-Elena had told him she was staying at the boarding house- he walked up to his room and closed his bedroom door after him.

Turning around, he moved quickly out of his shoes. He just wanted to get to bed.

But it turned out, if he wanted to get inside the bed, he would have to pull the covers up and wake up what looked to be a very sleepy Anna.

"Anna? What are you doing in my bed? " he asked, in a voice that sounded confused and half asleep.

"Hello to you too. " she said, smiling.

Jeremy sighed and sat down next to the content figure.

"I told everyone today. About you and Vicki. And my mother. "

"What? You told them? Well what did they say? Does Bonnie know a spell that could help me? Wait- you're mother? You saw Miranda? " Anna rambled on with questions Jeremy was too tired to answer.

"Anna. " she continued rambling. "Anna I- " she continued. "Just calm- " OK, that was it.

He swiftly leaned in and captured her lips.

He knew he loved Bonnie. But after all this time, Anna was still... She was still the girl that he met in the library that was obsessed with vampires.

When they pulled away, they looked at each other. Anna heard something at the doorway and due to her enhanced vampire hearing, she knew it was Bonnie.

"Jer? " came Bonnie's heartbroken voice from her place in the doorway.

Jeremy quickly turned and his heart sank. Tears were filling Bonnie's eyes as she backed away and ran down the stairs faster than Jeremy could reply.

****DELENA****

"No. "

Was the simple reply Damon gave to Elena as she asked if he could at least try to get along with Bonnie.

"Damon- " he interrupted her.

"Dammit, Elena, do you really think I'm gonna try to get along with her when she tells me to my face that she won't hesitate to kill me? "

Elena flinched at his sudden outburst of anger. "Elena, I'm sorry. I guess I'm just tired. "

She sat back in the armchair, rubbing her forehead, he walked towards her and knelt in front of the chair.

"Elena. I hope you know how much I love you. The fact that you've excepted me, I can't even express how much... " he stopped and looked her in the eyes.

And kissed her.

_**OMG everyone is kissing! I'm aware of the fact that not much is happening in these chapters, so I'm trying to make the next chapter have action. **_

_**So the only way I'm continuing is if I get more than 7 reviews on this chapter. So many people alert and favourite(which I am in no doubt thankful for) but they don't review so please click that button!**_

_**~Gen...**_


	13. Secrets

Elena was peacefully sleeping in the parlour, half on the couch and half on Damon's chest. They had decided to do some research with the boarding house library's books, trying to find info on Emily but were having no luck and after a while, Elena had fallen asleep on Damon's chest.

So now he was lying on the couch, stroking Elena's dark hair while turning the pages of the old books trying to find something- ANYTHING about Emily Bennett but coming up short.

He sighed, placing the books on the table and looking down at the petite, sleeping woman in his arms. She looked so content and happy in her sleep, like nothing was pulling her down.

She sighed in her sleep, mumbling something even his vampiric senses couldn't pick up.

He sat up a bit, slipping her into his arms bridal style as he walked up the stairs, an exhausted Elena in his arms.

When he reached his bedroom, opening the door and carrying her in, he lied her down on the bed and shuffled her out of her shoes, pants and shirt, leaving her in her bra and panties as she reached out to him.

"Damon? " she asked, grabbing his hand and holding on to it.

Damon reacted immediately, "I'm right here, kitten. " he said, squeezing her hand in reassurance.

She frowned, "Are you going somewhere? "

Damon shook his head, "What? I'm not going anywhere… " he replied, quickly pulling his shirt and pants off and climbing into bed with her, allowing her to snuggle into his chest, a content smile on her face.

"I love you, Damon. "

It was those simple words that made him feel like he had a reason to be here with her.

For once in his life, he truly felt loved.

"I love you too. " he replied, smiling.

She lifted her head up to stare into his lovely, sapphire eyes, "Goodnight, Damon. "

****DELENA****

Elena woke up first, looking up to see Damon's sleeping figure holding her close to his body.

She'd had an amazing sleep.

Reaching her hand up, she brushed his cheek, then his lips, catching the hint of a smile that traced his lips.

Elena drew her hand away, "What? "

Damon's eyes opened, grinning, "Nothing important. " he replied, leaning down and capturing her lips in a tender kiss, making her smile.

She leaned into the kiss, welcoming the warmth that it spread through her body.

He nibbled on her lower lip, then brushed her cheek with his thumb, allowing her to catch her breath but keeping their foreheads close.

Elena opened her mouth to breathe for a second, sighing in contentment as Damon captured her open mouth in a fiery kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance.

Elena was rubbing her hands up and down Damon's rock-hard bare chest as her phone started ringing.

Damon sighed in disappointment as Elena leaned away from him, grabbing her phone from the bedside table and looking at the caller ID.

It was Bonnie.

Elena leaned onto Damon's chest, pulling the covers up to her neck and answering the phone.

"Hey Bonnie, what's up? "

As Damon leaned down and kissed Elena's neck, he could hear Bonnie on the other line,

"_Oh, Elena, I didn't get any sleep at all last night! I just can't! There's too much going on! " _

Elena frowned, she was trying to focus on Bonnie's situation but Damon was being very _distracting._

"What are you talking about Bonnie, what's wrong? " asked Elena, grabbing Damon's hand.

"_I caught Jeremy kissing Anna. " _

Damon stopped what he was doing and listened to her conversation.

"What? " Elena's shocked voice broke the silence.

****DELENA****

An hour and a bit later, Bonnie was lying on the one of the couches in the parlour, pinching her temple.

She was exhausted and the headache did NOT help.

She'd decided to try and get some sleep where Jeremy wouldn't be calling her. She just needed to clear her head for a bit while Damon and Elena spend time researching about Emily or why she would do this but they were coming up with nothing.

"So you didn't find anything last night? " asked Elena from where she was sitting on the couch.

Damon looked up from where he was reading by the big pile of books.

They were in Zach's old room that had been transformed into a mini library when he died.

"Nope. I don't think we're gonna find anything in these books. It's like Emily erased any sign of what this meant or what the spell was, years ago. " replied Damon, moving towards her and sitting down, leaning his head on her shoulder.

Elena looked down at him, it reminded her of his birthday after they had danced.

"What are we gonna do, Damon? " asked Elena, running a hand through her long, brown hair.

Damon raised his head to meet her eyes, "We'll figure something out, Elena. We always do. " he said, stroking her cheek.

Before anything else was said, Damon leaned in and kissed her. It lasted for a second but it meant more than that.

She hid her face in his chest as they pulled away from each other.

Damon smiled, kissing her forehead lovingly and reaching out to get another old book that was sitting on the edge of the old, wooden table.

Damon stroked Elena's hair as he sat back and started scanning through the pages, looking for any hints on what Emily was doing.

He listened as Elena's breaths slowed down and she was soon asleep, breathing softly under his arm.

Damon frowned as he read through the last pages of the book, there was some sort of message that was quite confusing.

_Secrets are made to be found out,_

_And it's only a matter of time before the witches are discovered for who they really are._

_They can only keep it a secret for so long._

After reading the lines over and over again, he called down to Bonnie who woke from her sleep to walk upstairs and see what Damon had found.

"What is it? Did you find something? " asked Elena, who had also woken up in the process.

Damon gave the book to Elena, pointing the line that stood out in bold writing.

Bonnie walked into the room, frowning. Her hair was a bit messy from wriggling in her sleep as she trudged over to them, curiously to see what was happening.

When the book was passed to her, her eyes widened. What did this mean?

Well, there was only one way to find out.

"We need to go to the witch house. "

_**Sorry it was so short, I know I've been such a slacker and I really apologize. Procrastination. That's all I have to say. Please leave a review, I would really love it if you did. Again, sorry for not updating… **_


End file.
